


Feeding The Devil

by flickawhip



Category: Porn RPF
Genre: F/F, Succubus!India, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: India needs food...





	Feeding The Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oracle0429](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oracle0429/gifts).



“Shhh...”

A swift hand covers your mouth even as you take a breath to scream, the sensation of cool skin over yours drags a ragged whine from you, soft lips brush your ear again, surprisingly gently. You thought, earlier, that you saw something move. Now, now you know you did. 

“Don’t... don’t scream.”

You sigh, blinking enough to convince her to let go, you pant out the breath you had taken, sighing softly when her hand skims over your hips, finding you open to her and smiling slightly, she had known you would relax. 

“Do you know what I am...?”

“....”

She waits, a teasing smile tugging at her lips until you give in. 

“Succubus.”  
She smirks then, nods once. 

“You... aren’t refusing?”

“No....”

You sigh, stroking her skin frame gently, she’s almost skin and bone. Hungry. You pause then add. 

“Feed...”

She’s on you in seconds, what little clothing you bothered with in bed thrown aside, hands and lips everywhere until, finally, her lips catch yours, a hand between your thighs, demanding more. You don’t take long, feeding her with raw pleasure, kissing her roughly to stifle yourself. 

“Fuck...”

She laughs slightly. 

“Yes... we did.”

She makes to leave, then pauses. 

“You can call me.... I... If you don’t mind... feeding me?”

“I don’t.”

You smile then add.

“What’s your name...”

“Don’t have one.”

“Let me... name you?”

“That’s...”

“A wedding vow? I know.... India.”


End file.
